(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flower pot structure with a natural water supply system, and more particularly to a flower pot structure that may supply any plants with the necessary water moisture for a long period of time to eliminate the trouble of frequent watering.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Growing plants is a hobby and enjoyment for many people. In cities where living space is limited, plants are usually grown in pots instead of in a yard or garden. Plants need watering and may wither if not watered for a few days. It is a pity if a precious plant or bonsai wither when the grower is out of town or on trip for some days.
Conventional flower pots have holes in the bottom side, and water will flow out to wet the floor or table on which they are placed. Therefore a plate is generally used to support the flower pot for collecting overflowing water. However, as the water has flowed through the soil, it is dirty looking and unsightly. Besides, mosquitoes may breed in the plate. Children may also play with the dirty water, which is not hygienic.
To try to solve the above problems, there is developed a type of water inducing bundles that can constantly absorb water on the wall of the pot and guide it to the soil of the pot. Although this may keep the soil wet, the roots of the plant in the pot may decay. This is because the roots need to absorb organic nutrients in the soil. But if the roots are constantly wet, the metabolism of organisms in the soil will be poor, and the roots do not have enough nutrients. Worst still, fungi may grow to infect the plant. Furthermore, neither of the above-mentioned conventional flower pots is provided with any device to regulate water supply to the plant or provide a device to maintain sufficient water in the pot when the pot is left unattended for days.